ogrebattlesagafandomcom-20200213-history
Palatinean Army
The Palatinean Army is responsible for the defense of the Kingdom of Palatinus, and also acts as the police force for the kingdom's domains. It is the primary opposition to the Palatinean Revolutionary Army in . The army is divided in the Central, Eastern, Western, and Southern divisions. Each division is led by a general who, following King Procus' declaration of martial law during the invasion by the Holy Lodissian Empire, is also the governer of his respective region. While each division its an autonomous military force, they are all answerable to the king. Central Division The Central Division is the largest and most elite army of Palatinus. It is centered at the capital Winnea and is led by King Procus himself. In practice the Central Division is commanded by the Crown Prince Amrius Dulmare, who is also leader of the Knights of Palatinus. Early in the war, the Palatinean Revolutionary Army gained a significant advantage over a weakened Southern Division, forcing the king to send reinforcements from Latium. The Order of the Red Branch marched to Dardunnelles, but was ambushed and slaughtered by demons summed by General Godeslas to combat the Revolution. Procus later dispatched Sir Rhade with an army of conscripted Bolmoccans from Lodis to reinforce the Western Division. Although the Western Division refused to use the Nildahmese troops, Rhade elected to attack the Revolutionary Army with his forces, but was killed at Mount Ithaca. With the fall of Alba and Wentinus, King Procus was forced to submit to the authority of the Caliginous Order. Richard Glendale, fearing that the rebels might form an alliance with the Eastern Orthodox Church, sent the Central Division troops to block the Revolutionary Army's route to Capitrium. The Blue Knights, however, defeated these forces and killed the Central Division commander Jeal Veritte in Fair Heights. After the Chaos Gate at the Temple of Berthe was opened, an army of demons passed into Latium and converted a large part of the populace to their cause. King Procus and Prince Amrius, as well as many members of the Central Division, the Brigade of the Radiant Cross, and the Caliginous Order succumbed to the Infernal Aura. These forces later united with the netherworlders under the leadership of Prince Yumil, who, having gained the Ultimate Power, was crowned King Yumil the Chosen. Despite these events, the Palatinean Revolutionary Army managed to liberate much of Latium. Prince Amrius was slain in battle at Fort Romulus, and both Procus and Yumil Dulmare were killed during the siege of Winnea. Following the deaths of the royal family, the Central Division dissolved as an organized force, reduced to scattered regiments led independently by their commanders. Members: Procus Dulmare, Amrius Dulmare, Eurynome Rhade, Jeal Veritte, Xevec Nulaton, Vapula Simberg, Amazeroth Ludon, Numitol Silvis, Ujeanne, Ruolanair, Vesalus Former Members: Ankiseth Gallant, Asnabel Birall, Hugo Miller, Liedel Klein Eastern Division The Eastern Division was the smallest of the four armies of Palatinus. Charged with defending Capitrium, they were under the authority of the Eastern Orthodox Church based in Celesis. The Archbishop of the church was also the acting General of the Eastern Division. Among their forces were the Berthan Sentinels, an elite regiment of holy knights und ther command of Europea Rheda. The Eastern Orthodox Church, already at odds with Lodis, chose to remain neutral throughout much of the war, and ignored the order to march on Alba following the Palatinean Revolutionary Army's conquest of the Southern Region. After the defeat of the Western Division, Prince Amrius sent the nobleman Kerikov Barthes to Celesis to subvert the Church and take control of the Eastern Region. The prince hoped Kerikov could discover the location of the Temple of Berthe from Archbishop Odiron so that he could gain the Ultimate Power. Kerikov betrayed the prince, however, making a deal with the Caliginous Order to give them the secret location of the temple. Kerikov secretly used the fruit of the netherworld to possess a member of the Berthan Sentinels, giving him the opportunity to dismiss Archbishop Odiron and appoint himself General of the Eastern Division. He disbanded the Berthan Sentinels and attempted to capture their commander when she fled to the Vert Plateau. Despite his efforts, the Revolutionary Army managed to liberate much of Capitrium before attacking Celesis. Abandoned by both Prince Amrius and the knights of Lodis, Kerikov fled, allowing the Blue Knights to free Archbishop Odiron. Following the destruction of the Temple of Berthe, Odiron was reinstated as head of the Eastern Orthodox Church. He agreed to make peace with the Revolutionary Army, but declined to join them. Instead he ordered the Eastern Division to guard the Chaos Gate at the temple and eliminate the demons that had flooded into the Eastern Region. Members: Kerikov Barthes, Fourierre Former Members: Odiron Balum, Europea Rheda Western Division The Western Division is responsible for safeguarding the region of Wentinus. The headquarters of the division are at Castle Talpea in the far north of the Western Region. In addition to their military responsibilities, the Western Division also maintains order among the Bolmoccan laborers who work in the mines of the former lands of Nildahme. Following the conquest of Alba by the Palatinean Revolutionary Army, Prince Yumil was appointed as General of the Western Division. Yumil's lieutenant was Ankiseth Gallant, the bodyguard and tutor of the young prince, and also father of Yumil's childhood friend Magnus. The Central Division knight Eurynome Rhade offered the services of Bolmoccan soldiers sent by the Holy Lodissian Empire, but Ankiseth refused to use the Nildahmese troops to reinforce his army. Under Sir Ankiseth's command, the Western Division forces met the Blue Knights at Soathon, but were forced to withdraw. Following a series of battles, Prince Yumil decided to offer a peace accord with the Revolutionary Army to cease hostilities in the Western Region. The leaders of the Revolution, however, refused to accept anything less than the unconditional surrender of the Western Division and the cession of Wentinus to the Revolutionary Army. Following the battle of Wentinus and Yumil's kidnapping at the hands of Baldwin Glendale, the Revolutionary Army takes control of the Western Region. Frederick Raskin, however, expects Lodis will invade Wentinus to drive out the rebels, and thus decides to withdraw the revolutionary troops to Mount Ithaca. At this time the Western Division is largely dissolved as an army, and many of its former troops defect to join the Revolutionary Army. Members: Yumil Dulmare, Tuzt Former Members: Ankiseth Gallant Southern Division The Southern Division defends the lands of Alba and is headquarterd at Akka Castle. The General of the Southern Division is Godeslas Branic, a low-ranking noble of Latium. Godeslas is a man of little ambition and ability who gained his position through his connections. The Southern Division was the first force to oppose the Revolutionary Army, but was unsuccessful in suppressing the rebellion. Many member of the Southern Division deserted the army to join the revolution, allowing the rebels to liberate much of the Southern Region with relative ease. Hoping to rectify the situation and put an end to the revolution, Godeslas sent Magnus Gallant, the young and talented captain of the Blue Knights, to capture the rebel leader Frederick Raskin. Magnus succeeded, but instead of following the general's order to execute Frederick, he decided to free him and joined the Revolutionary Army himself. Following the loss of Gunther Piedmont to the rebels, Godeslas was approached by the Lodissian knight Baldwin Glendale. Baldwin offered Godeslas the fruit of the netherworld, allowing the general to summon demons to combat the Revolutionary Army. Godeslas accepted the offer, but his force of netherworlders was routed by the Blue Knights at Dardunnelles. The Revolutionary Army advanced on Akka Castle, where Godeslas confronted his former subordinate Magnus. Despite the general's newfound powers gained from the fruit of the netherworld, Godeslas was slain and Alba liberated by the revolution. Following this battle, the Southern Division ceased to exist as a organized force. Members: Godeslas Branic, Ariosh, Makisi Former Members: Magnus Gallant, Diomedes Rangue , Leia Silvis, Hugo Miller.